With the rapid development of electronic technology, semiconductor integrated circuits have played an increasingly important role in social development and the national economy. Among them, the demand for optoelectronic high-speed devices is increasing day by day, and higher and more detailed requirements are constantly put forward for the performance of the devices. In order to seek a breakthrough, research on processes, materials and structures has not been interrupted. In recent years, with the rise of visible light wireless communication technology and circuit coupling technology, the market places new demands on optoelectronic high electron mobility transistors (HEMT) and optoelectronic high hole mobility transistors (HHET) in the visible light range.
The emergence of organic/inorganic perovskite (CH3NH3PbI3) has brought a new perspective to research. The ordered combination of organic groups and inorganic groups in organic/inorganic perovskites gives a long-range ordered crystal structure and makes the organic/inorganic perovskites to combine the advantages of organic and inorganic materials. The high mobility of the inorganic component imparts good electrical properties to the hybrid perovskite; the self-assembly and film-forming properties of the organic component make the preparation process of the hybrid perovskite film simple and low-cost and can also be performed at room temperature. The high light absorption coefficient of the hybrid perovskite itself is also asuperiority that the hybrid perovskite can be applied in photovoltaic materials.
Conventional inorganic HEMT/HHMT transistors are all electrical-to-electrical conversions and do not meet the demand for optoelectronic high electron/hole mobility transistors in the visible range. Therefore, how to use the characteristics of CH3NH3PbI3 material to prepare photoelectric HEMT/HHMT devices becomes extremely important.